


Changing Fate

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: After the events of Possession: Sara finds out her sister died from her father by a vicious attack from Darhk. And she also finds out she’d been pregnant. So when Rip returns, she demands he take her back so that she can save her sister... As does Mick, who learns he’d been a father...





	1. One

Summary: After the events of _[Possession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453263)_ , Sara finds out her sister died from her father by a vicious attack from Darhk. And she also finds out she’d been pregnant. So when Rip returns, she demands he take her back so that she can save her sister... As does Mick, who learns he’d been a father...

Pairing: Canaryfire, Captain Canary (mentioned)  
Rated: light M   
.

.

.

Sara Lance was falling apart. She felt like the world was ripping itself up from under her feet as she clung to her father. Tears blinded her as she closed her eyes and gripped his shirt tightly. Sobbing she insisted that what she was hearing wasn’t true. That her sister wasn’t gone and that this was some sick joke. But the gentle hands gliding down the back of her head in comfort was like a slap in the face by reality. 

Laurel was gone. Dead. Killed by Damien Darhk. 

And she hadn’t been there to protect her.

“Daddy no,” she cried again, her whole body shaking in remorse. “This isn’t right... It’s...”

“Baby I’m sorry,” he said and she looked up through her tears to see that he was crying as well. He cupped her face, thumbs brushing away her tears. “They did everything they could. She went through surgery and they repaired the damage but her body was too broken. An embolism-”

Sara stepped away, still shaking, running her hands over her face and believing that this wasn’t real. Immediately a plan formed to rescue and save her sister. She just needed to get to the Waverider. Rip had left them but... She had to believe there was a way to get him back. She needed to save Laurel...

“I can fix this,” whispered Sara. 

 

“Nyssa said she destroyed the pit.”

“NOT the pit,” said Sara, eyes fixating on her father. “ _Never_ the pit. Wait...Nyssa was here? Why?”

“To say her condolences.” Sara nodded. “There’s something else...”

“What?” asked Sara. 

“Your sister. Two months ago she hung up her mask. She...”  Quentin closed his eyes again as a flash of pain filled it and he leaned back, bracing himself against one of the consoles. Sara stepped forward, ready to reach out if she needed to. “Oh God... Sara...”

“What is it?” she demanded. “Daddy tell me.”

“She was pregnant,” he whispered, and those words had Sara’s blood freezing. She stumbled back, blue eyes wide as the new information settled in her head, but it was still too much for her and she fell to her knees. She lost her sister... And her little niece or nephew. Sara wondered briefly who the father was. There was a man who came to mind. Her teammate who still refused to talk about what’d happened between him and Laurel when Aki and her lover had taken over their bodies.* “It’s why she quit being the Black Canary. Didn’t stop Darhk from finding her after breaking out of prison... Oliver found her in her apartment, an arrow of his stabbed in her stomach. It was because of me. Because I betrayed Darhk. When she found out she lost her baby she fell apart...Baby I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“The only person at fault is Darhk,” said Sara, slowly standing to her feet, a look of murder on her face. “He will pay.”

“Don’t go after him. I can’t lose two daughters. Let Oliver handle this...” Sara turned on her heel, walking away from her father, the part of her that’d been filled with light these past few months refilling with darkness. “Sara. Sara!”

She ignored the pleas of her father, focusing instead on her plan while entering the elevator that’d taken her down to the Arrow hideout. 

 _Find Rip._  
Save Laurel.  
Kill Darhk. 

.

.

.

“Sara, I’m afraid...”

“You _should_ be afraid.”

The bastard had known. He’d known her sister was going to die and he’d done _nothing_. Nothing to save Laurel or her unborn child. All this time, he’d been risking their lives to save _his_ family... And hadn’t lifted a damn finger to save hers. It was in this moment she realized Rip didn’t care for them. For _any_ of them. They were all disposable pawns. 

He only cared about himself. 

She pressed the knife deeper into his skin and she saw fear in his eyes. Fear from what she might do. The bloodlust she’d worked so hard to be rid of was clawing its way back. Making her lungs burn with vengeance. 

“You _knew_ Laurel was going to die,” said Sara out loud, making those around her tense. She got closer, speaking in a tone that only Rip could hear. “Did you know about the baby, Rip? Did you know that by letting her die, you were letting a child die? Maybe you knew about Leonard, too, and did nothing to save him. Just your-”

The next thing Sara saw was a bright, shining light and then darkness. 

When she woke up she was alone in her old room. Slowly she sat up, hand going to her foggy head. The door to her room opened and she reached for her weapon she still had in her boot but stopped when seeing who it was. 

“Mick.”

“Sara,” he said, hesitating at her door before entering. “I heard about Laurel.” It wasn’t her imagination when she saw the flash of pain cross his features. He had cared, in some way, for her sister. As she had cared for Leonard. She lost her sister and he lost his brother. Both of them have lost too much. “I’m sorry.”

“Mick...” Sara took a deep, shaky breath, before meeting his eyes.  She couldn’t stop the tears from forming... Nor could she stop them from falling. She saw him shift uncomfortably as she tried her best to compose herself before speaking. “She... Laurel was pregnant.” 

“What?” he asked, softly, and she felt the hairs at the back of her neck and on her arms raise. She saw a flash of something dark and sinister in his eyes as he put the pieces together. Laurel was dead. Laurel had been pregnant. If Laurel was dead... The child was dead. _His_ child. He stepped forward and he looked as menacing as the day he’d turned his heatgun on her. She wasn’t scared, though. The anger wasn’t directed toward her. “Was it mine?”

“Yes,” whispered Sara, eyes closing as more tears fell, and she wiped them away with her ringed fingers while speaking. “I went to her place. After I found out from my dad. I broke in because I had to be sure... No one had gone in there since she died... And I saw her journal open on her table. The baby was yours Mick.” Sara slowly reached into her pocket of her jacket and pulled out a photo. She took in the image one last time. It was an ultrasound photo. It had a time-stamp as well as Laurel’s name on it. She passed it to Mick, who took it with a slight tremble of his leather-covered hand. “She didn’t tell anyone who the father was because she’d wanted to tell you first. She was waiting for us to come home...” Sara broke off, biting her lower lip as Mick stared down at the photo. “Mick... Please... We have to save them... I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t have to,” he said after a while, eyes still glued to the photo, to the circled little speck on the glossy paper. His steeled expression met Sara’s lost and he nodded before turning away from her to head out her door. She asked him where he was going while hopping off her bed and he stopped in the hall while pocketing the photo. “Going to have a little chat with our Captain.”

.

.

.

“Oh bloody-”

Rip’s curse was cut off as he was punched for the second time that day. He saw stars and his jaw was on fire. He fought to stay conscious, bracing his hands on the floor of his ship as everything spun around him. His ears were ringing but he heard someone shouting Mick’s name and he looked up to see Raymond standing between him and the angry man. Rip stood up, stumbling slightly, bracing himself up on the holotable. 

“What the _hell_ , Mick?” asked Ray, putting his arms out, acting as if he _could_ stop Mick.

“Out of my way, Haircut,” warned Mick, getting in Ray’s face, but not shoving him away like he knew he could. “The Captain and I need some words.”

“Says the guy who just punched him in the face,” said Jax, standing beside Ray, arms folded over his chest. “What gives, Mick?”

“He got my kid killed,” said Mick. “That good enough reason for ya?”

“W-What?” asked Ray, eyes widening as he looked a little more unsure standing between Rip and Mick. “What do you-”

“Laurel was pregnant,” said Mick, eyes going to Rip. “Did you know?” Rip didn’t answer right away. “DID YOU KNOW?!”

“NO!” shouted Rip. “I didn’t! Not about the child.”

“But you did about Laurel,” said Sara, now joining the team behind Mick. Her voice was hollow and her face pale but she still resonated with dangerous energy. “You knew she would die.”

“The timeline is always changing,” said Rip softly. “But I knew there would be a chance. Yes.”

“It’s why you dropped me off _after_ she died,” said Sara. “Why?”

“Because there was a good chance that if you were there, you would have died as well. And your father. So instead of losing three Lance’s...”

“What gave you the right to dictate what happens in MY life?” shouted Sara. “Or Laurel’s? You aren’t God Rip!”

“But I wasn’t about to let you die!” he shouted back. “Not when you could be saved.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” said Sara, pointing a finger at him. “We’re going back and we’re saving Laurel.”

“I can’t-”

“You will,” said Sara. “Because there is nothing that will stop Mick or I from killing you to get what we want.”

“Can’t we all just... Calm down and talk about this?” asked Stein, who’d been standing in the background. “Surely we can be more civilized-”

“Oh stow your self-righteous, pompous bullshit, Stein,” said Mick, pointing a finger at him before turning to Rip. “We’re doing this. With or without you.”

“You’re all forgetting that Savage is still out there. With Kendra and Carter.”

“We can still find them, too,” said Sara. “As soon as we get a lead we will go and rescue them... Do you have a lead?”

“No,” said Rip. “Not at the moment.”

“Then we save my sister. My future niece or nephew... Then save Kendra and Carter...” Sara looked around the ship. “Anyone got a problem with that?”

“Sara,” said Rip. “The very presence of you could change the timeline in a manner that is irreversable and worse than-”

“I’m willing to take that chance...” Sara paused, taking a shaky breath, before continuing, “and I know my father would, too.”

“Okay,” said Rip, looking to Mick. “And you Mr. Rory?”

“What about me?”

“You are willing to risk your life?”

“If I die saving Laurel and the kid... Then I die. There’s no one left for me... So yeah. I’m willing.”

Rip nodded. “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Change of plan...”

.

.

.

**Star City, 2016**

Laurel Lance smiled, hands resting on her belly, as she swayed back and forth while waiting for her water to boil. She’d had a long day at work and she was tired, but she still had some case files to look over before going to sleep for the night. She had her mug ready, and her packet of decaffeinated tea resting inside it. When the water was hot she poured it carefully into her mug then carried it to the table. She stilled when seeing her journal then smiled while reaching for it, opening it to her last entry. Tucked inside was her ultrasound and she felt her stomach flutter and she laughed, hand going back to her slightly rounded belly. 

“Hello there, Little Bird,” she murmured. “Bedtime soon. I promise.”

There was a knock on her door and she frowned, forgetting her tea before going to it. She looked at the clock. It was late. Who could it be? Her father had a key. Her friends would have called first. She looked through the peephole and she grinned before opening the door. 

“Sara!” Laurel opened her arms for a hug as Sara barreled into her. Laurel laughed as Sara hugged her a little tighter. Her laugh trailed off as she saw someone else standing out in the hall with a somber look on his face. “Mick?”

“Laurel...” Sara stepped back and Laurel frowned even more when she saw the urgency in her eyes. “We need to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re in danger. You and the baby,” said Sara. “So pack a bag, okay?”

“Not until-”

“ _Please_ ,” said Sara as she went to the window, looking through the curtains to the empty street below. “We’ll tell you everything. I promise. But right now I just ask that you trust us.”

“Okay,” said Laurel.. “Let me get a few things packed and we can go.”

Laurel looked to Mick, whose eyes were focused on her belly, and she brought her hands up to it. He blinked then looked up at her and she bit her bottom lip, suddenly nervous. She shrugged helplessly. 

“Surprise?”

“Hm. Big surprise,” said Mick. 

“Yeah.”

“Go pack, Pretty Bird,” he said, closing the door behind him, but staying by it. 

Laurel nodded then went to her bedroom. Sara followed behind her. Laurel pulled out a large, leather bag and set it on her bed. She then went to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She kept it simple, with the maternity shirts and pants she’d just bought as well as a few pairs of her comfortable shoes. She was in her pajamas now so she pulled them off and tucked them in her bag before finding a maxi dress to slip on. Her breasts weren’t up for a constricting bra. She slipped her feet into sandals before going into her bathroom to grab her toiletries. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on now? As I pack?”

“Damien Darhk wants to kill you and Daddy,” said Sara. “Because Dad sold him out. I’m making sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I... What?” asked Laurel. “But he’s in prison!”

“He breaks out tonight. Which is why I’m getting you both out of here before that happens. I, against Rip’s orders, alerted Oliver on HOW Darhk gets out. Hopefully... He’s stopped all together. But I can’t risk it. He’s got people outside the prison walls.”

“Sara-”

“You died, Laurel,” said Sara. “And I’m here to change that.”

“I... I died?” asked Laurel, suddenly lightheaded, and sitting on the bed to find purchase. “Oh God...” Her hands go to her belly. “The baby...”

“It’s why we had to get here,” said Sara. “So pack your bag. You’re coming with us to the Waverider. At least until Darhk is permanently dealt with.”

Laurel nodded. All she cared about now was her child. She stood and finished packing her bag. She walked out of the bedroom with it and headed to the kitchen where she kept her vitamins. She tucked them into her bag as well. She grabbed her phone, charger, and purse. She hesitated at the journal then took that as well. She went to her closet. Mick took her bag and she thanked him softly before pulling on her coat.

“We have Laurel,” said Sara, tapping into the comms. 

“And we have your dad,” said Ray. “And according to Oliver the totem that Darhk needed to get his powers back is with him and out of his reach.”

“Good,” said Sara. “Meet you back at Waverider.”

Sara looked to Mick and they shared an understanding look. Laurel had to admit she was impressed. She’d researched Mick after returning from her adventure. Some of what she’d found made her stomach churn. He’d gone to juvie when his pyromaniac ways ended up killing his father and mother. He’d continued building his record. One arson after the other. Robbery... Murder. She shivered now just thinking about it. And here he was, next to her assassin sister, a part of the team that was to save the world from destruction.

“Move fast,” said Sara. “We didn’t see any men stationed outside, but it’s better safe than sorry. Our jumpship is cloaked down the block at the park.”

“Okay,” said Laurel, pulling the hood of her coat up. She took a breath, calming her heartrate, then walked out with her sister and Mick. They got halfway down the block when the sound of screeching tires had Mick pulling her to him and shielding her from the street. Laurel tensed, ready for the sound of gunshots... Ready to fight... But nothing came. She felt Mick release his hold as Sara called the all-clear. 

“Just someone in a hurry,” said Sara, eyeing the two of them, a gun in hand. “Let’s go.”

“You put yourself in front of me,” said Laurel as they entered the park, looking at Mick. 

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said as he uncloaked the jumpship. Sara entered and sat at the pilot seat. Laurel settled on a seat and Mick closed the hatch. It wasn’t until they were in the air that they all relaxed. 

.

.

.

“So... Mick Rory, huh?”

Laurel, Sara, and Quentin sat in what was considered the kitchen. Sara and Quentin had a cup of coffee while Laurel settled for cocoa. Laurel sighed as his inquiry before sipping her beverage. 

“It’s a long story.”

“Well I’m all ears,” said Quentin. 

“I don’t think so,” said Laurel, shaking her head. “You don’t need to know all the details. All you need to know is that it happened. And... I’m dealing.”

“So what’s the plan? We just sit here until... What?” asked  Quentin. “I can’t stay here, Sara. I have responsibilities. So does your sister.”

“You get the part where she said I died, right?” asked Laurel, making her father pale and then nod. “If I have to stay here to protect my baby then I will.”

“It’s only temporary,” said Sara. 

“I can’t stay here.”

“DAD!” shouted Sara and Laurel. 

“Darhk has been taken care of. I have men who need me.”

“ _We_ need you,” said Sara, now angry. 

“Baby, I know, but... I can’t go wherever it is you’re goin’.”

The girls shared a look. They knew better than to argue. They didn’t like it but their father was stubborn. Sara and Laurel would both make a call to Oliver to watch his back. If Quentin refused to be protected by THEM... Then Oliver was the next best bet. So they said goodbye to their father. Laurel called her job to get her cases handed to other people, and to tell them she was taking a long vacation. She had no idea when she’d be back... And a small part of her was happy to be gone from Star City for a little while. 

She was shown her room and she was so exhausted she didn’t even bother pulling out her pajamas. She went up on the bed, kicked off her shoes, and was about ready to lay down when her door opened. She made a mental note to remember to tell Gideon to not let people in her room without her permission. This time would be the one exception as Mick came into the room.

“Hey,” she said. “Ray told me about Leonard. I’m... Sorry.”

Mick just nodded, tucking his gloved hands in his jacket pockets. For a while he just stood there, looking down at his boots, gathering his thoughts. Laurel was patient, keeping her hands folded in her lap, until he looked up at her. She could see the hesitation and uncertainty, especially when his eyes flickered to her stomach. 

“I’m not a good person.” Laurel quirked an eyebrow up at his blurted statement. “I’m... I’ve killed people. And stolen from people. Hurt a lot of people. I’m... I’m not good, okay?”

“According to my sister and Ray you aren’t half bad.”

“Hm. Well. They’re lying.”

“Do you want to kill me?” asked Laurel with a tilt of her head. 

“What? No!”

“The baby?” she prompted. 

“What kind of fucked up question is that?!”

“You might not be a good person, Mick, or the best example when it comes to being fatherly. But what happened tonight proved a lot to me. When you thought there was a danger, you protected me and the baby. _That_ is what matters to me.”

She saw his jaw tighten as he fought the urge to argue with her. She was too tired to really move so she held out a hand and beckoned him to come closer. Mick hesitated for a moment before walking toward her. She wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged. He tensed and tried to pull away when realizing she was taking off a glove but she looked up at him with an almost pleading look on her face, asking him to trust her. Reluctantly he let his hand go limp and soon the glove was off, exposing his scarred skin. Her fingertips trailed over the top of his hand, making his fingers twitch before she pressed his palm to the slight bump of her belly. 

“I trust you,” she said. “And right now I need you. _We_ need you. I know it’s scary. Hell, I’m _still_ scared... Just a few years ago I couldn’t take care of myself... Much less a baby. I know how this happened isn’t exactly normal...” 

He snorted at that. Carefully he brought his other hand, the one still wearing the glove, up to join his other one on her belly. A part of him wanted to rip off this glove as well. To feel her warmth through both his palms. But he refrained from doing so. 

“Definitely _not_ normal,” he answered. 

“I still would like to have us be there for her. Or him.”

“Don’t know what it is yet?”

“I’m only four months along,” said Laurel. 

 _“Ms. Lance, if you would like, we could do a scan and I could tell you the gender of your baby,”_ said Gideon.  _“My programming allows for a 99.9% accuracy when determining the gender of the child at four months.”_

“Oh. Well. Okay then,” said Laurel, right before yawning. 

“Tomorrow,” said Mick, reluctantly pulling his hands away. “You look like hell.”

“Hm, so charming,” said Laurel with a tired smile. 

“I’m no gentleman,” he said with a slight grunt. 

“You are,” she said. “Beneath all the layers I see it, Mick. I see _you_.”

“Already talking crazy,” said Mick. “Pregnancy hormones got you loopy.”

Laurel laughed at that, shifting and then laying down on her side. She maneuvered herself under the covers as Mick ordered Gideon to dim the lights. 

“Get some sleep, Pretty Bird. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night,” murmured Laurel, eyes closing. It wasn’t long before the nightmares started. Laurel saw images of everyone around her dying. Her mother, father, Sara... Even her baby. When she woke up in the strange room she felt the panic in her throat. It took a while for the memories to come and when they did she settled back against her pillow with tears in her eyes. “Gideon?”

Her voice was soft and scratchy and held a slight tremor. 

_“Yes, Ms. Lance?”_

“Is Sara awake?”

_“No. Would you like me to wake her?”_

“No, no... That’s fine.” Laurel bit her lip. “What about Mick?”

 _“Mr. Rory is currently sleeping as well. Should I wake him?”_ asked the A.I. 

“I... Could you? Please? Just tell him I’m on the way to his room.”

_“Of course.”_

Laurel slipped out of bed and after using the bathroom she went to Mick’s room. The door opened easily and soon he was there, in her space, hands on her shoulders while looking her over. 

“What is it?” he asked. “Something wrong?”

“Nightmares.” Laurel sighed. “It’s stupid. But they were bad. Can... Can I stay here? For a little while?”

“Oh, uh... Yeah. Come in.”

He stepped aside and she took in his room. There were dirty clothes on the floor along with a couple empty liquor bottles. She mentally sighed when seeing those. She saw his gun dismantled on what appeared to be his desk as well as a rag he more than likely used to clean it. Despite the messy clutter, the room smelled nice. Like sandalwood. It also had a soft glow to it. Like the burning embers of a dying campfire. 

She walked to his bed and with his help climbed into it. It was higher than her bed. She shifted toward the wall to make room for him and he hesitated for a moment. He had on a long sleeved shirt and loose sleeping pants. They looked fresh and clean, as if he’d put them on for her benefit. His hands remained bare, though, and his scars peeked out from the cuffs of his shirt. 

“Can you lay with me?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

“Because of Aki?” asked Laurel. “We agreed that what she did, and her lover, that it wasn’t our fault.”

“I know it’s just... _Shit_. Fuck. This is why I don’t like talking.”

“Then don’t,” said Laurel, laying down. “Come to bed, Mick. It’s just sleeping. I’m tired... I can’t sleep alone. At least not tonight. Not knowing I could have died.”

“Yeah... Okay...” He climbed up with her. The bed wasn’t all that large to begin with so they pressed together slightly. She turned her back to him, laying on her side to give him more room, but they were still close. Laurel found her body relaxing and she reached behind her to grab his hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said softly. Almost tenderly. She felt his other hand in her hair, slowly running his fingers through it. “Go to sleep now.”

She was asleep within seconds.

And this time the nightmares stayed away.

 

.

.

.

Two days later, in Star City, Quentin Lance is found dead in the parking lot of SCPD. His gun is in his hand, but it was never discharged. He’d been shot between the eyes one time... It was all it’d taken. The investigation was ongoing. And while the frenzy spread all around Star City with everyone from the new Police Captain to the Green Arrow trying to figure out who killed him...

 Damien Darhk sat in his cell with a smug smirk on his face. 

“One down... Two to go.”

**END PART ONE**


	2. Two

Laurel woke up alone. The spot where he lay was still warm, so it hadn’t been long since he’d left. She had gotten out of bed, unable to linger because of her bladder, and had left his cluttered room filled with pin-ups, numerous crates holding who-knew-what, and a la-z-boy that had its leather already crinkling from overuse. When finished in the bathroom she pulled on a maternity skirt, her sandals, and a white shirt with long, loose sleeves. She pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail and made her way to the galley where the scent of bacon lured her. 

“Hey Laurel,” greeted Ray, waving with his spatula. “Want some breakfast?”

“Yes, please” said Laurel as her stomach growled. “Smells good.”

“Yeah, we take turns making breakfast. Be thankful it isn’t Sara’s day or we’d all be having cereal.”

Laurel laughed at that. “Sara never was a master in the kitchen. Than again, neither was I. We depended heavily on take-out. I guess, now, with a kid coming… I should start getting some practice in.”

“Well, the thing is to never multitask. Or you’ll end up burning the whole place down,” said Ray as he flipped the bacon. “See, once the bacon is done, I’ll pop the toast in the toaster and start cracking the eggs in a bowl. It’s all about time management.”

“I see,” said Laurel. “I can manage tacos. And spaghetti. Or a can of soup.”

“Well, you’re already leagues ahead of your sister.” Ray perked up when Sara came in and offered her the same wave he gave Laurel. “Hey Sara.”

“I heard my name.”

“Ray was talking about how bad of a cook you are,” said Laurel with a teasing grin, making Sara glare at Ray, who was waving his hands (and spatula) almost frantically. 

“No, no, no! That’s not-I mean…”

“You better watch it Ray,” said Sara, pointing a finger at him. “It’s my turn tomorrow.”

Ray just nodded before turning back toward the stove. When his back was turned, Sara and Laurel shared a smile. They BOTH knew Sara was a bad cook, but it wasn’t like they couldn’t have a little fun with Ray. Sara propped her head in her hand and studied Laurel, making the older sister shift slightly over being scrutinized. 

“What?” asked Laurel, finally. 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Okay. Considering.” Laurel pointed up at the ceiling. “Gideon said something about being able to run a medical scan and finding out the gender of the baby. Was thinking I’d go on and do that after breakfast.”

“Man, I still can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt,” said Sara. 

“I still can’t believe I’m going to be a mom,” countered Laurel.

“When I passed by the training room, Mick was beating the shit out of the punching bag in there,” said Sara. “You guys talk yet?”

“Sorta. I dunno. It’s just… Awkward,” admitted Laurel, looking down at her hands, fidgeting her fingers and wringing them together. 

“Mick isn’t much of a talker, either,” said Sara. 

“But he’s a good guy,” said Ray, joining in their conversation, making both sisters look at him as he piled their plates. “I mean, sure he’s a felon who set things on fire and killed people. But, I mean, we’ve all killed people on this ship. Even Stein. For the greater good… He’s changed. I mean, I thought that with Snart passing he’d…” Ray sighed, putting the plates down in front of the sisters. “That he’d leave. But he didn’t. He stayed. Though I think a good reason why he hasn’t left is to get some payback for his partner.”

“You think he’ll leave once Savage is dead?” asked Laurel. 

“I don’t know,” said Ray. “I hope not.”

“I hope not either. He’s someone I trust to have my back,” said Sara, picking up her bacon and biting into it. “And someone I trust to help get the job done in rescuing Kendra.”

Sara and Laurel finished their breakfast. Stein and Jax came in for a plate sometime later. Even Rip. Mick was still no where to be seen and Laurel didn’t want to wait for him to come find her so she went to go find him. Sara asked if she wanted company but Laurel declined, knowing Sara had other things she needed to work out with her team in finding Kendra and Carter. Laurel found Mick  leaning against the Med Bay doors. He looked to be in deep thought but when he saw her he perked up, pushing away from the doors. 

“About time,” he said. 

“We were eating breakfast,” she said, hands on her stomach, a bit prickly at his tone. 

“Ready for the scanning thing?”

“Yeah,” she said, eyes traveling over him. He was fidgeting. “Are _you_?”

“As I’ll ever be,” said Mick, opening the door. “Gideon? How do we do this?”

_“All Miss Lance needs to do is sit on examining chair.”_

Laurel did that and soon a blue light surrounded her. She jumped having not expected it, but soon relaxed. The light scanned her whole body first, and then just her stomach. Soon, a large screen opened in front of her and she smiled, knowing it was a live feed of her womb… 

“What is that?” asked Mick as audio started to play. 

“The baby’s heartbeat,” said Laurel. “Right?”

_“Correct. The child is seventeen-point-seven centimeters and six-point-seven ounces. They are within the normal levels of development.”_

“So healthy?” asked Mick. 

_“Correct. Would you like to know the gender?”  
_

“Yes,” said Laurel. 

“It is a boy.”

Laurel smiled, tears forming in her eyes as her hands went to her belly, slowly rubbing circles on it. She reached out after a moment with within seconds she felt Mick’s leather-covered hand in hers. She pulled it to rest on her stomach and relaxed against the chair, a sigh of relief filling her. Knowing that her baby was safe. 

“Gideon?”

_“Yes Mr. Rory?”  
_

“Is it safe for her to be time traveling while pregnant? Don’t want to mess up my kid…”

_“Time travel is perfectly safe, Mr. Rory,” said Gideon. “If it would make you feel better, after every jump I could perform a scan?”  
_

“Yes,” said Mick. 

“Mick, I don’t-” Laurel sighed when she saw the stubborn look on his face. One she remembered seeing on Sara’s face numerous times. Even her father’s. “Okay. Fine. Every jump.”

_“Mr. Rory? Captain Hunter requests your presence on the bridge. There has been a development in finding Ms. Saunders.”  
_

“Go,” said Laurel. “I have some things I need to go over here. Some prenatal stuff.”

“You sure?” asked Mick. 

“I’m sure,” said Laurel. “Go on.”

Mick nodded before leaving. Laurel sighed before asking a different question.

“Gideon? I have another question.”

_“Yes?”  
_

“While performing my scan… Did you happen to see anything abnormal at all? Like a lingering part of Aki?”

_“No. Have you been experiencing any side effects from your possession?”  
_

“Does this stay private?” asked Laurel. 

_“Of course.”  
_

“This is something I can’t talk to anyone about. Not Sara. Certainly not Mick. I feel like, sometimes, there is still a part of her in me. Possessing me. I want to make sure that the feelings I am developing are… Genuine. And not influenced by her.”

_“I do not sense any abnormalities, Ms. Lance.”  
_

“Okay.”

_“Do you need anything else?”  
_

“No. That was all. Thank you.”

_“Of course!”  
_

_._

_._

_._

Laurel watched as Kendra and Carter flew away. Savage was dead and the mission was over. In this moment, Laurel watched as members of the crew made decisions to go or stay. It surprised her that Mick wanted to stay. She’d thought that as soon as his partner was avenged that he’d want to go. Her eyes met his as he opted to stay. Her sister wanted to stay, too. Laurel knew her life and her child’s life was still in danger. She could get a new identity, remain out of Star City… but a part of her wanted to stay with her sister.

And Mick. 

So she remained, making a show of staying by wrapping her arm around her sister’s middle and resting her head on her shoulder. Then she, along with the others, looked up as a ship that looked like the Waverider crashed and a man named Rex Tyler appeared to warn them of the future.

.

.

.

“Any regrets? Staying?” Laurel looked over her shoulder at her sister before staring out into the timestream. 

“No.”

“Good. I like having you here.”

“I like being here, too.”

“So, I heard from Mick it’s a boy.”

“Yep.”

“Think of any names yet?” asked Sara. 

“No first name, but…” Laurel turned. “I think I have an idea for a middle name.”

“Oh?” asked Sara. 

“Leo.” Laurel watched as pain flashed across her sisters features before she placed her mask back on. Laurel reached out, putting her hand on her sister’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “He was close to Mick… but something tells me he was close to you, too.”

“He was,” said Sara. 

“I’m sorry, Sara, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.”

Sara nodded, wiping away tears she thought long gone, before letting herself be pulled into her sister’s arms. What neither Sara nor Laurel saw was Mick, who had heard the whole conversation, backing out of the room: pushing the pain down as best he could while heading back to his room in search of liquid solace. 

 **TBC** …


	3. Three

_i said three parts initially, now i’ve decided four..._

_**A Few Months Later...** _

 

Laurel stood over the holotable, eyes scanning over the topographic map while she listened to the communications of the team on the ground. She pressed a part of the table with her finger and brought it up to view the area zoomed in. Seven months pregnant had her basically useless for any field operations, but she was getting the hang of manning things from the Waverider. The Legends were on the ground in 1587 in the port of Cadiz. On this day, the Spanish Armada had been raided by Sir Francis Drake and his men. That raid had delayed their attack on England by a year, which lead to the fall of the Armada off the coast of France by the English Naval force. With the meddling of time pirates, Francis Drake had been nearly killed and his death would have resulted in the Armada launching on time and the fall of England. The Legends had come to his rescue and were now aiding him in the raid. Through the comm chatter she could hear the sounds of battle and she put her hand over her stomach to calm her nerves. She was always anxious when it came to missions. Of course, her nerves sometimes unsettled her unborn child, who delivered a swift kick to her insides: making her gasp slightly. 

“Oh,” she said outloud, wincing slightly in pain. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” asked Mick over the comms. 

“Nothing,” insisted Laurel. “Just a kick from the baby who keeps insisting I visit the bathroom every ten minutes.”

“We’re just about finished here,” said Rip. “We will be back within the hour.”

“Yeah, don’t worry Laurel, if you need a break take it,” said Sara. “We got this.”

“Okay,” said Laurel. “Gideon?”

_“Yes, Ms. Lance?”  
_

“Monitor the comm channels, if they need assistance inform me immediately.”

_“Understood.”_

Laurel stepped away from the holotable, it turning off as she did so, and headed toward her room with a sigh. She rubbed at her neck with one hand and her lower back with the other. After a visit to the mess for an apple and water she went to her room. Jackson, the sweetheart that he is, built a mini staircase so that she could get up to her bed easily instead of always needing to heft her way up. Laurel wasn’t sure why the engineers of the Waverider decided to have the beds so elevated, and she’d cursed them every night until the young mechanic turned hero caught her in the act one night. The next afternoon it’d been installed and she’d hugged the boy for the gift who’d insisted it wasn’t a big deal while fighting a blush. 

She propped herself up with her insane amount of pillows and sighed as weight was taken off of her swollen ankles. She ate her apple slices and sipped from her water, enjoying the quiet. She jumped as the baby kicked again and she huffed out a breath, settling her hand over her belly once more. 

“There, there my little monster,” she said endearingly. “Nothing to worry about. You can relax. How about a nap? Give mommy a break?”

The answering kick had her laughing to herself. After finishing her apple she closed her eyes and was just about asleep when there was a chime at her door. She sighed before telling Gideon to let them in. It was Sara and Laurel sat up slightly as her sister entered. 

“Hey. Everyone back in one piece?”

“Yeah,” said Sara. “Just coming in to check on you and the little guy before I hit the showers.”

“Can I just say,” started Laurel, eyes roaming over Sara’s attire. “You look amazing.”

“Ha. Ha.” Sara made a face. “It’s like wearing a drape. My least favorite outfit I think. Though the boys disliked their tights a bit more. They couldn’t change out of them fast enough.”

Laurel laughed at that. “I bet.”

“Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. The kid just has one hell of a kick. Future soccer player for sure.”

“Well, good, I’m going to go change. Mick was... Worried. He might come check on you in a bit.”

“Okay,” said Laurel, shifting off the bed, grabbing her now empty bowl her sliced apples had been in. “I’ll just meet him in the mess.”

“Hungry?” asked Sara with quirked lips. 

“Not a word,” warned Laurel. 

“Pretty sure Ray was making some lunch.” Sara pointed a thumb over her shoulder. “I’ll get cleaned up and join you soon. Let me know if he talks shit about my cooking again.”

“I will,” said Laurel with a smile before making her way to the mess hall. Sure enough, there was Ray, making lunch with Jefferson helping prepare a salad. She waved at them before taking a seat. She did her best to stretch first. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the pain in her back when she sat straight like this or the swelling of her ankles when she stood. “Hey guys.”

“Laurel! Lunch will be ready soon.”

“Mission went well I take it,” she said.

“Well...” Ray and Jax shared a look before Jax continued talking. “Mick went a little crazy when he heard you over the comms.”

“I told him it was just the baby kicking,” said Laurel with a frown.

“I told him it was no big deal, but he thought you were going into labor,” said Ray with a laugh. 

“Not so bright that one,” joked Jax, making Laurel frown as he elbowed Ray. “Here’s hoping he gets his smarts from you Laurel.”

“Hey,” she snapped, making both men straighten and look at her like children being scolded by their mother. Apparently, Laurel didn’t need to work on her ‘ _mom voice’_. “You know, I wasn’t going to say anything, because Mick can handle himself: but you two need to knock it off with the snide comments about him.”

“We’re just joking,” said Jax.

“Yeah, well I don’t find it funny,” said Laurel. “And I don’t think he does either. So cool it with the jokes about his looks and intelligence. Got it?”

“Got it,” they said at the same time.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, Mick had been standing in the doorway. He’d heard everything Laurel said and he had to compose himself before going in. He hadn’t had someone defend him like that in a while. Hell, even Snart had made comments about his lack of smarts sometimes. Mick knew he wasn’t smart. He’d called himself stupid more than once. He never finished high school and had to steal to make a living because he couldn’t hold a job for shit. He had to admit that his time with the Time Masters had... Balanced him out. In a way. Gave him knowledge he’d never would have learned otherwise. Maybe it was why he knew he’d have stuck around even if Laurel hadn’t been on board and pregnant.

Laurel. Shit. She was messing with his head. He had to admit he’d been avoiding her... And she didn’t comment about it because he secretly believed she wanted to avoid him, too. He remembered all the times she said they needed to talk---And all the times he’d brushed her off. Now, he was feeling something he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.

Guilt. 

Taking a deep breath he walked into the mess. Jax and Ray couldn’t look at him, and he knew why, so he turned his attention to Laurel. Damn, she looked hot, even being as pregnant as she was. 

“Hey!” she greeted.

“Hey.” He nodded to her stomach. “Feelin’ okay?”

“Feeling great. Just waiting for some food. Want to join me?”

“Sure.” He scowled at the salad. “C’mon, Haircut, soup and salad again?!”

“What? It’s good!”

“It’s rabbit food!” argued Mick.

“Yeah, well, Laurel likes it,” said Ray. “Right Laurel?”

“Sure...” Laurel looked at Mick then winked. “Though I could totally go for a big, fat cheeseburger right about now.”

“Ah! A woman after my heart!” cheered Mick. 

 _“Ms. Lance?_ ” asked Gideon over the comms. 

“Yes, Gideon?”

_“Captain Hunter has requested your presence on the bridge.”  
_

“Oh? Did he say what for?” she asked. 

_“There has been a change in the timeline he wishes to discuss with you.”  
_

“Oh. Okay.” Worry started to settle in her stomach. “I’ll be right there.”

Laurel struggled slightly to get off the stool and Mick was on his feet in an instant to help her down. She nodded her thanks, gripping his arm until her feet were on solid ground. She let him go and sighed. 

“Better go see.”

“It’s probably nothing,” said Mick lamely, trying to keep her mood light. Gideon had said stress was bad for the baby.

“Probably. Hopefully.” Laurel pointed to Ray. “It’ll give you time to make us some burgers!”

“Awe, c’mon!”

.

.

.

Laurel knew something was wrong the moment she entered the bridge. Sara looked up from talking to Rip and had red, puffy eyes. She’d been crying. She was still crying, actually, and she went to Laurel and hugged her as tightly as her protruding stomach would allow. Laurel felt dread in the pit of her stomach and goosebumps associated with fear traveled over her arms as she wrapped them around Sara. 

“Sara? What’s wrong?”

“Daddy,” said Sara, voice breaking. “Laurel... He’s...”

Laurel looked to Rip. Rip had a look of remorse on his face, hands on his hips indicating how awkward he felt. That fear she’d felt intensified.

“It was Darhk,” said Sara, breaking from the hug, and despite the tears in her eyes Laurel saw a raging anger. “He did this.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he,” said Laurel softly, wavering slightly on her feet.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lance,” said Rip. “But yes.”

“This is my fault.”

“What?” Sara turned toward her sister. “Don’t say that!”

“I was supposed to die. And instead, he’s dead.” Laurel brought a hand up to her mouth, suddenly feeling sick and a little light headed. Her vision started darkening around the edges as she struggled to breathe normally. “This is all my fault...”

“He chose to go back, Laurel,” said Sara. “Don’t blame yourself. Blame Darhk.”

“I..” Laurel suddenly swayed on her feet and Sara caught her before she hit the ground. 

“Help me!” she shouted to Rip but before he could even move Mick was there, reaching for Laurel and cradling her in his arms. 

“What happened?” he demanded, voice sounding angry but Sara knew he was scared. 

“I think she fainted,” said Sara. Mick looked at her to scream some more but he noticed the red, puffy eyes and stopped himself. He looked down to Laurel and he saw remnants of her tears at the corners of her eyes and he looked to Sara in question. “Our Dad. He was killed.”

Mick, understanding, nodded slightly before lifting Laurel up as if she weighed nothing. He started for the medbay and Sara followed. Laurel stirred halfway there and relaxed in his hold before settling her in the chair. Gideon performed a scan at Stein’s request, who’d been in the medbay himself. No one asked why due to the concern being for Laurel. When Gideon informed them that she was fine they relaxed, but the tears started again for the Lance sisters. Mick had been ready to leave but her hand tightened around his, silently asking him to stay, and so he did: despite feeling awkward around the two crying females.

“Thank you for staying.”

Laurel said it after Sara left to work some things out on her own. Something Laurel got. Now, all Laurel felt was hollow. Her father was dead and she was partially responsible. The only thing keeping her together was her son, who was thankfully not kicking her at the moment. 

“It’s no problem,” said Mick. “I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Thank you.” Laurel bit her bottom lip. “I know our situation isn’t the easiest and I’m just... Grateful. That you’re still here.” She laughed a little, running her hand through her hair. “Though I never thought I’d be pregnant before I got married.”

The idea of marriage had Mick tensing. He wasn’t a marriage kinda guy. She knew that, right? As if sensing his discomfort she laughed a little, shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry, Mick, I won’t drag you down the aisle.”

“You’re a hell of a catch, Laurel, and guy would be lucky to have you,” he said. “Or chick. If you swing that way. Not sure if you share your sisters... Tastes.”

“Well, there was that one time we were both sleeping with Oliver Queen.”

“Ah, right,” he said. “Lucky bastard.”

Laurel fixed him with a glare while he smirked, eyebrows raising suggestively. She couldn’t keep her glare and huffed out a halfhearted laugh before sighing.

“I miss him.” She bit her bottom lip as it quivered. “He’s never going to meet his grandson.” The tears started again. “Ugh. I can’t do this.”

"Hey, give yourself some credit. You’re a tough chick, Laurel. You got this. Darhk will get what’s coming to him. If not by Sara then by me or someone else on this ship. Despite me not being able to stand half the idiots on here, we got each other’s backs.”

“Thank you,” said Laurel. “I think I’m ready to go back to my room.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I need to get out of this room.”

“Okay, hang on.” He helped her sit up then stand. She leaned on him a little and he let her. He moved her to her room after informing Sara of the changed location of her sister. “Need anything else?”

“I’m good for now. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Mick?” 

He stilled as she walked to him then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His gloved hands hovered over her, unsure for a second on what he was supposed to do, before settling on her back. She hugged him even tighter, cheek settled against his chest, and he sighed before fully reciprocating the hug: his chin resting atop her head. 

Damn it all. He was so screwed when it came to Laurel Lance. He cared. He wanted more than he’s ever wanted in his life. Before, his only love had been the fire. Now? Laurel and his kid were his fire. His reason for remaining on this shitty planet. He released her first and she stepped back, aware of how awkward he felt at such close contact. 

“I’m gunna go, uh, do something.”

“Okay,” she said, letting him go. Not questioning his need for space.

“I’ll tell Sara to hurry up with that cheeseburger.”

.

.

.

“I thought of a name,” said Laurel, much later that night. She hadn’t been able to sleep so she’d gone to his room and found him on what looked to be his fourth bottle of beer, sprawled out on his leather recliner. She licked her lips nervously, fidgeting now as he stared up at her. Despite the amount of alcohol he’d consumed since talking to her an hour ago he looked to be fully coherent.

“Oh?” he asked. 

“Quinn for the first name,” she said. “For my dad. And... Leo, for the middle name. For Leonard.”

He paused and she saw that pain again, behind the mask he tried to keep in place. He couldn’t hide it from her. “I... Leo, huh?”

“Yeah,” said Laurel. “Is that okay?”

Mick nodded. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment. His throat felt thick, and he clenched his teeth to keep from blubbering like a damn baby. Though, he couldn’t remember the last time he cried. His dad never liked it when people cried. Pissed him off. So Mick had gotten into the habit of NOT crying. At all. 

“Okay. Good.”

“You should get some sleep,” he said, after clearing his throat.

“I know.” She sighed. “I’ll try.”

“You can stay here if you want,” he said, practically blurted. 

“Really?” she asked. She hadn’t stayed since that first night they slept together.

“Yeah.”

.

.

.

**End Part 3**


	4. Four

Laurel woke up feeling cramped. She couldn’t move at all. She was on her side and had a man, who was snoring right near her ear, pressed at her back. A flash of annoyance hit her and she stopped herself from elbowing Mick. She claimed it wasn’t the hormones making her want to upend him over the edge of the bed. It was the snoring. Plus, she _really_ had to pee. So she wriggled slightly, enough to make him shift and roll onto his back. She sat up a little then huffed while doing her best to crawl over him. 

“What’re you doing?” he mumbled in his sleep, hands going up to steady her as she wobbled. 

“I need to pee. Badly.”

“Hm…” 

The corner of his lips tilted up in an amused smile that had Laurel looking at him with softer eyes. Here was Mick, half asleep, defenses down and smiling at her with his eyes just barely opened to greet the day. Not being able to really help herself, because God help her she was falling for the devious ex-con despite telling herself NOT to, she reached out and traced that slight tilt of his mouth with her fingertip. His eyes opened and she smiled down at him. 

“What?” he asked, a slight frown crinkling his brown eyes, and noticing that she tilted her head to the side once more to study his features. 

“I thought your eyes were blue.”

“Yeah, many people do.” He shrugged. “Contacts. Can’t see shit and I refuse to wear glasses like some old fart. I bought the ones that change my eye color” He pointed at her. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” she said. “Why change the eye color?”

“My mother had brown eyes,” he said. It was all he said. And so she nodded. “You better go before you piss the bed. I’m not cleaning THAT mess up.”

“Ha. Ha.”

She maneuvered her way down to the floor. She stretched slightly before slipping on her shoes and taking her hair-tie off her wrist to pull her hair up into a messy bun. She exited the room as Sara walked back. Sara stopped in her tracks, looking from her sister to the inside of Mick’s room and then back before smirking at her sister. 

“Look who is doing the walk of shame. Or should I say _waddle_ of shame?”

“Fuck off, Sara.”

“Ohhh, someone is touchy this morning,” said Sara. “Mick is rubbing off on you. In more ways than one it looks like.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Whatever you say, Sis.” Sara frowned. “Just be careful. You know as well as I do he can be dangerous.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me. Or the baby.” Laurel shook her head. “I know his past is…”

“Colorful?” Sara walked with Laurel toward the bathrooms. “You know he killed his parents right? Burned them alive. Laurel, I just want you to be safe.”

“I know. I know! God. You think I don’t know? I even had Gideon do a scan on me to make sure it wasn’t Aki making me want him.”

“Is it?” asked Sara. 

“No.” Laurel was now wringing her hands. “It isn’t.”

“Maybe because of the squirt?” asked Sara. 

“Maybe.” Laurel’s face turned sad. “I thought of a name.”

“Oh?”

“Quinn Leo.” Laurel watched as Sara’s eyes widened at the names. “For Dad. And Leonard.”

“It’s a good name,” said Sara, her voice thick. “I, uh, better go. Business to attend to and all.”

“Ok,” said Laurel, watching her sister go.

.

.

.

“You’re sure?”

Laurel was only half listening. According to Rip, Damian Darhk was dead. Killed by Ollie. She brought her hands to her stomach, truly feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. Darhk was gone. It meant she could go home. She could be safe. She loved it here, on the Waverider, but it was no place to raise a child. She was due next month. She wanted to give birth in a hospital, not in a medbay with an automated voice telling her to push. 

“Yes, Sara, I am sure,” said Rip. 

“Then I can go home,” said Laurel, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“You can. Yes.” Rip then talked up to Gideon. “Gideon? Plot a course for the day after Damian Darhk’s death, please.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Laurel nodded then headed to her room to pack up her items. She finished her bag when Sara came in, leaning against her bed with her arms crossed. Laurel knew she was sad she was leaving, but she wasn’t going to budge. 

“I need to go home. I need…” Laurel shrugged. “Some semblance of normalcy. This ship? It’s great, but…”

“It’s no place for a baby,” said Sara, finishing her sister’s thoughts. 

“Exactly.”

“I know I need to talk to Mick.”

“Yeah, I could see the dark cloud forming over his head when you left the room.”

Laurel sighed. “When did my life get so complicated?”

“I think somewhere between meeting Oliver Queen and being possessed by an ancient spirit.”

.

.

.

“Hey. Can we talk?”

“If I say no you’re just gunna talk anyway,” said Mick, making Laurel smile. 

“You’re right.”

“So what is it?” asked Mick, turning to face her. He didn’t quite school his features in time. She saw it. The deflation. The defeat. He took her leaving as leaving him, and she didn’t blame him. She needed to let him know she cared. What she felt for Mick wasn’t love, but a deep and genuine care. Would it turn into love? Maybe. Maybe not. But there was a connection, and not just because they now had a child together. Now with Darhk gone, Laurel was imagining her life back in Star City. In a home with a back yard big enough for her son to play in. Laurel knew that wasn’t the life he wanted. That he wasn’t the settling down type. In a way, she saw this as a way to give him an out as well. 

“This place is no place for a baby. So that’s why I’m leaving.”

“I get it.”

“Do you?” she prompted, eyebrow raised as she stepped closer. He tensed but didn’t move as she looked up at him. He felt like she was dissecting him. Taking apart everything and examining it. “Because I feel like you’re upset at me for wanting to leave.”

“I don’t care if you and the kid leave,” he insisted, turning his back on her. 

“Liar.” He turned back toward her, eyes narrowing at her accusation. “Admit it. You care.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.” She was closer now. “Just because I want to be in Star City doesn’t meant I don’t want you in my life, Mick.”

“But-”

“Let me finish,” she insisted. “This ship isn’t a place to raise a family. So, yes, Quinn and I will be in Star City and when all of this is done. When you do what you need to do out here. We’ll be waiting.”

“I’m no family man, Laurel.”

“I know. But I want you to know your son. I want your son to know you.”

“You’ll give him your last name?” he asked. “I want my son to grow up a Lance. Not a Rory.”

“If it’s what you want.”

“It is. I’ve said as much.” He put his hands in his pockets. “I can’t give you the life you want. The life you deserve. But… I’ll be there when you need me to be.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Laurel, her heart breaking just a little, but she held it together. Despite her hormones. “So I guess this is goodbye then?”

“I guess.”

Laurel nodded before stepping forward. She leaned up and pressed her lips to the corner of his. They remained like that for a moment, just steady in the space of each other, before she stepped back and walked away. He waited for her to stop. To look back. To ask him to go with her one more time because he might just say yes. But she never stopped. And so, he remained, once again feeling that bitter sense of loneliness. 

.

.

.

“You look good.”

Laurel looked up and her breath caught when seeing Mick for the first time in weeks. He looked tired. Like he’d just sprinted ten miles. There were bags under his eyes and she was pretty sure he’d lost weight. 

“Mick.”

“Laurel.” He looked around the small little base the heroes had set up. “Where’s the kid?”

“With some people I trust,” said Laurel. “So… What do you think of Supergirl?”

“I’m not calling her that,” grumbled Mick, making Laurel laugh. 

“Why not?”

“It’s a dumb name.” He shrugged before looking her over. “I must say I do like the leather on you, though.”

“It was a little snug. Still have some baby weight on me.” She stepped in his space, aware of the eyes on them, and ignoring them all before reaching up to cup his cheek. His eyes closed and his face softened immensely. “When this is over, would you like to meet your son?”

“Yeah. I would. I’m sorry I missed it. His birth. I’m already a lousy father.”

“To be fair he was a week early. I know you’re on a schedule.”

“But he’s okay?”

“He is.” Laurel smiled. “He has your nose.”

“Poor bastard.”

“But my eyes.”

“Good.”

“But both of our stubbornness.”

“Ah. Shit.”

“Okay!” shouted Oliver. “Attack Supergirl!”

“Duty calls,” murmured Laurel, still cupping his cheek. Neither of them moved while Supergirl batted their friends around like a cat with its toy. Laurel, knowing that there were aliens and that today could be their last day, went up on her toes and kissed Mick. It wasn’t dramatic. She didn’t feel the Earth move under her feet. Time didn’t slow. But the kiss was nice. And one she’d been wanting. When she pulled away he was stunned and she offered him a wink before turning toward Supergirl, opening her mouth, and letting out her Canary Cry. The girl of steel brought her hands up to her ears, faltered in her flight, and was on the ground with ringing ear drums. The others watched, stunned, and Kara groaned when Laurel stopped. 

“Man! That always gets me!” complained Kara, shouting slightly due to the ringing in her hyper-sensitive ears. “Good job, Black Canary.”

“Thanks Supergirl.”

.

.

.

The aliens were defeated. Laurel walked into her apartment, opening the door wide for Mick, who was carrying a sleeping Quinn. It had been comical at first, watching him hold the squirming baby and not sure of how to handle it. Quinn had cried a little and Mick had immediately moved to hand him back, but Laurel had adjusted his hold and soon he’d had a snoozing baby in his arms. 

“What a day,” groaned Laurel. “Week, even!”

“Yeah.”

“You can lay him down in his room. It’s down the hall to the left.”

“All right.”

Mick did just that and when he returned Laurel had two beers. He took one, grateful for it before settling with her on her couch. 

“What time do you need to leave tomorrow?” asked Laurel. 

“Sara gave us all a few days. She’ll stop by tomorrow morning to visit her nephew. She wasn’t happy when I told her to buzz off for the night.”

Laurel laughed. “You want to know a secret?”

“What?”

Laurel took his beer and he didn’t protest because soon he had a lap full of Laurel Lance and he groaned as her hands traveled up the inside of his shirts while her mouth found his, a sensual and seductive kiss. Not at all like the one they’d shared before she’d taken down Supergirl. 

“I told her to buzz off, too,” she murmured against his lips. 

Mick chuckled before settling her down on her back on the sofa. Neither of them were sure what this was. What they were. They shared a son. They cared for one another. But they refused to label it. They didn’t need the commitment of a marriage. They just needed this. Quiet moments. The feeling of being wanted. Of being adored. Later that night, in her bed, Mick would ponder if that moment is what a happy ending felt like. He was no Prince Charming, and he doubted Laurel Lance would like being called a Princess...

But, for now, what they had worked. 

**END**


End file.
